Happy Birthday
by Sunshinegirl010
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot! Aria gives Ezra a "suprise" on his birthday! Please read! Rated M for a reason!


**A/N Okay so I promise you that I realize how horribly OOC this is, but that okay because you're going to pay attention to how it's written right? And I don't really think it's that OOC because we don't know what their sex life would be like, because really, the way I interpret it from the show, they don't have a sex life yet! So I believe Aria would defiantly have the guts to give Ezra a little striptease/ lap dance on his birthday…don't you think! I promise to try and not make it too out there to where they're saying things they wouldn't…don't worry cause that bothers me to! **

**Anyway, I realize this is really long A/N but I just wanted to get that out there! Anyway, love yall bunches! Oh, I would suggest listening to Christina Aguilera's "Nasty, Naughty Boy" it's the song Aria is doing a strip tease or whatever to. I made the story to go with the music and will throw in the lyrics in the story! Okay so here you go, please read this. I just think we all need a little Ezria fluff. We don't get enough of it on the show! **

Ezra exits his office at Hollis, sighing as he closes the door and locks it. It's been a rough day for him. He should be excited, "ready to party" one might say. It was his twenty-fourth birthday today. And though he should be happy to have made it another year and that he was as far as he was at such a young age and blah, blah, blah…he can't help but to feel disappointed. This only marked him another year older than Aria. Granted, she would soon be turning another year older as well, but just simply the idea of numbers comes up when he thinks of birthdays. And sometimes, although they can **feel** like its right all they want to, it doesn't matter when the numbers are counted and the age differences are computed.

Ezra began his trek to car, looking down at the ground when he passed Bryon through the hallway feeling his glare. Aria's father hadn't said one word to him since he showed up at his apartment a week ago. He silently wondered to himself if he had any suspicion about him and Aria seeing each other again secretly. More than likely not, or he would (1) called the police or (2) showed up at his doorstep again. Ezra almost wished he would come over again, he felt that if he would be more forceful and demand that he listen to him, that he might have a shot at making him realize that this wasn't what it looked like.

He knew exactly what he thought. He watched as Byrons gaze shifted to his unkempt bed, and watched as the gears of his mind began to turn, just imagining the things that had gone on without his realization. He knew the hidden meaning behind his question of whether Aria had been to his apartment, if that was where they spent their time together. All he saw was a perverted man, which had no respect for his daughter. When really, all he ever wanted was the chance to love her.

He wished he could tell Byron that his assumptions were wrong, that he and Aria had never slept together and didn't intend to for awhile. But Aria could be very convincing, and while they hadn't done much, they certainly weren't virgins to one another.

Ezra looked down to his phone to check for any knew messages from Aria, hoping she'd found a way to make it to his apartment tonight. She'd told him that she was going to come if she could find a way to get away without her parents knowing. He wondered if it was too much to ask to be able to spend time with his girlfriend on his birthday. He listened to a new voicemail from Aria.

"Ezra, I'm sorry that I can't tell you this in person. I-I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight. Dad won't let me out of his sight. But I love you so much, I promise to make it up to you okay? Happy Birthday Honey. I love you." He listened as the tone beeped, signaling the end of the message and got into his car. At least before he had Aria to look forward to tonight, now he just had a case of beer and his thoughts. Never a good combination to a guy with a broken heart on his birthday.

He walked up the stairs to his apartment, but could hear the distinct sounds of music wafting through the air, coming from his apartment. _That's strange; _Ezra silently wonders if he forgot to turn off the radio before leaving this morning. He opens the door to the sight of Aria standing in the middle of his apartment wearing the most revealing and sexiest thing he's ever seen her wear.

She had on a black and red corset with stockings that where attached, along with red heels. Her lips were painted a deep red and hair was in waves, he stood shocked before closing the door. Aria held up arms as if showing off something on a game show. "Surprise birthday boy." She says in a slightly seductive tone, biting her lip. He clears his throat before scoffing, not sure what to say. "I thought you couldn't make it tonight because your dad wouldn't let you out of his sight."

She smiles a sexy smile and walks towards him slowly. She grasps his tie, pulling him close to her, but not allowing their lips to touch. "Let's just say I have ways of flying under his radar." She looks up to him under her thick lashes. "Besides," she begins, as she runs a single finger down his chest stopping when she reaches his belt, grasping it, "I needed to give you your birthday present. You wouldn't want to miss that, now would you?"

Ezra clears his throat once again, looking down where Aria's hand had a firm grip on his pants, teasing him. "The way your acting, no, I don't think I want to miss it." She bites her lip again, and looks up to him through her thick lashes. She gives a short hum of a laugh and walks away from him over to the stereo. Aria pushes a few buttons and a song comes on. (**A/N time to turn on that song I was telling you about) **He hears the sound of sexy music when she pulls out one of the kitchen chairs and walks over to him grasping his hands.

"Come here big boy." She pushes him down into the chair and walks away as the music continues to play. He watches her ass that's bare since all she has on is a thong. "So I was thinking," she says as she begins to slowly sway to the music, "that I could give you a lap dance, but your only rule, the number one rule of any lap dance, is NO touching." He simply nods his head in agreement, mesmerized by her movements.

_You've been a bad, bad boy, _

_I'm gonna take my time, _

_So enjoy_

She walks up to him, looking him in the eye as she mouths along with the words. She places her hands on his knees and leans forward, giving him a good view of her cleavage. She turns around and slowly sits down on his lap, grinds once and walks away from him going around the chair, lightly tracing her hands around his neck.

_There's no need to feel no shame, _

_Relax and sip upon my Champagne_

She runs her hands through his hair and leans down, nipping on his earlobe. His breath hitches, he's never experienced anything like this before. Jackie never would have done this; she would've been too embarrassed. Aria was almost blowing his mind at how sexy she was being.

Aria walked back around to the front of his chair and began to sink back down into his lap, grinding even as she came down. He was getting harder by the second, it was almost too much to bear and he knew he probably had more in store for him.

_Cause I wanna give you a little taste_

_Of the sugar below my waste, _

_You nasty boy…_

He was watching her grind slowly on his erection, wanting nothing more than to grasp her hips, but remembered her rule and he sure as hell didn't want her to stop. He looked up at her smirking face, as she leaned forward and laid her hands upon his chest for leverage. She leaned in getting close to his face. "Are you a nasty boy, Ezra?" she ran her hand down his chest and began to unbutton a few of the buttons on his shirt. "I can be." He says as he reaches forward to grasp her ass. She swats at his hands and shakes a finger at him. "Remember you rule."

_I'll give you some Uh La La, _

She leaned into his ear with her small warm hands resting on the inside of his half unbuttoned shirt and whispered the next lyric of the song into his ear, "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" Ezra hardly knew French, but he knew enough to know what that question was. Aria began nibbling on his ear and then began to move down his neck. He couldn't help but moan, and could feel her smile at his response to her teasing.

_I got you breaking into a sweat, _

_Got you hot, _

_Bothered and wet, _

_You nasty boy_

She held onto the back of the chair and threw back her body, arching her back. He forgot his rules again and ran his hand down the front of her body. Aria grabbed his hand, smirked, and shook her head tskign. "No, no, no. That was _naughty _Ezra. And naughty boys get _punished." _ He smirked at her, loving this dominating and sexy character she was portraying.

"Even if it's their birthday?" she laughed sexily and moved her body away from his, "Oh honey, especially, if it's their birthday."

_Baby for all it's worth, _

_I swear I'll be the first to_

_Blow you mind, now if_

_You're ready come and get me_

_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy, _

_Loving…_

Aria backed away from him, teasing him some more by dancing to the music. Aria soon advanced towards him again, lowering to her knees, crawling up to the chair Ezra was sitting in.. She began to unbuckle his pants; he suddenly saw where this was going he began to protest. She held up her finger to his lips and shook her head.

_Hush now, don't say a word_

_I'm gonna give you what you deserve, _

_Now you better give me a little taste_

_Put your icing on my cake _

_You nasty boy_

Aria pulled down his pants and pick up his cock. She gave one solid lick from the base to the tip, almost making the eyes roll back in his head after all of her teasing. Placing a kiss on the head, Aria wrapped her lips around him and slowly took him into her mouth. He watched as his length went into her mouth slowly and felt the vibrations as she hummed along with the tune of the music. "Fuck." Aria feels wetness pool between her legs at his swearing, she rarely heard him curse.

Soon, she grabbed Ezra's hands, leading them to her hair so he could direct her movements. He intertwined his fingers through her dark locks, trying not to pull to hard, but still trying to control the rhythm. His breathing became ragged and short, signaling his close release. She stops her movement and takes him all the way into her mouth, feeling the tip hit the back of her throat.

All he see's are stars when she takes him all the way in and swallows. Her mouth being almost vice like as the white hot heat surrounds him. "Fuck, Aria." She swallows every drop of him and climbs to sit in his lap, the song having now ended as she waits on him to calm down after his orgasm.

Aria kisses his lips and begin to suck on his neck as he finally comes around. "That was one hell of a birthday present." Ezra says, while smiling and kissing Aria on the lips tasting himself there. "I'm glad you liked it. I didn't know if you would or not."

"Hm..I defiantly liked it," he says toying with the strap of Aria's corset, slowly pulling it down her shoulder and kissing a trail across her collar bone, "but, you know what I'd like even more?" Aria's eyes have closed as she holds his head and moans as his kisses dip lower and go across her breasts. "I don't have a clue." She replies becoming breathless from his kisses.

"You." Their eyes meet as he finally rips off Aria's lingerie and she gasps from his forcefulness. Aria wraps her arms tightly around him as they continue to kiss forcefully. His hands move slowly, teasingly down her torso. She whispers out his name when his hands reach her panties, toying with her opening through her thong.

Ezra's middle finger snakes its way into her pussy as she opens her legs allowing him in, and moans when he curls his finger to hit her G-spot. "Oh god Ezra." She moves against him, and he can feel his cock hardening again from the look of pleasure upon his girlfriends face. He adds another finger and Aria reacts beautifully to his ministrations purring and shouting in pleasure. Soon, she coming, writhing and panting against him. Aria kisses him again and wraps her legs around him as he picks them up and carries them to his bed.

He sheds the rest of his clothing while Aria does the same. She reaches to kick off her shoes before he stops her. "Could you leave those on? Please?" Aria smirks at him and then pulls him towards her on the bed. They begin to kiss again, exploring each other's bodies. Aria moans loudly in pleasure when Ezra suddenly thrusts into her. His rhythm is slow and he has the amazing ability to hit every spot inside of her that makes her call out his name.

Aria wraps her legs around him and Ezra winces as he feels the heel of her shoe stab into his ass, but loves the feeling as she tightens around him, causing him to thrust harder and faster, just like she asked. "Oh god Ezra, faster, oohhh, fuck."

He leans down, balancing his weight on his hands on either side of her head, "Do you like that baby?"

Aria head fly's back into the head board, her head only shaking in response when Ezra suddenly stopped causing her to whimper. "Answer me."

"God yes I love it, please don't stop." After hearing the answer he was looking for, Ezra continued his thrusts that had become more urgent as he neared release. "Oh god, yes. Yes Ezra, yes!" Aria suddenly had her legs completely wrapped around him as she came, trying to push him farther and farther inside her. He continued to thrust, nearing his own release as Aria continued to moan beneath him.

"Come on baby, come for me…yes Ezra." She moaned, along with the combination of her words and the wet heat surrounding him, he came for the second time that night feeling completely spent.

Both lie in bed for a moment, completely spent. Aria turned to her side, grasping Ezra's face. "Happy birthday Ezra." He smiled and turned to look at her. "Thank you for tonight."

She smiled, "Your welcome, I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself." He breathed out a laugh, "Yea, I'm just sad your little outfit didn't quite make it." He joked referring to her torn piece of lingerie. "Well," she said snuggling closer to him in the bed, "since you liked it so much, there is defiantly more where that came from." He laughed and relished in the moment.

It was nice to have Aria, all to himself, with no worries of parents, of age difference, or even birthdays. It was just them. And that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
